Y ahora somos 6
by SaikoIshidaMx
Summary: Después de vencer a BEGA la vida de los Blade Breakers parece estar en paz, eso hasta que un nuevo miembro y una nueva misión aparecen. Sin embargo se encontraran con viejas amistades y nuevas rivalidades, dependerá de nuestro equipo de beyblade salvar el juego una vez mas. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece, es obra del mangaka Takao Aoki y de la animadora TV Tokyo, este fanfic es solo para entretenerlos**

En la ciudad de Tokyo Japón se respiraba una cálida y agradable tarde de primavera, había pasado un año desde que la batalla de beyblade más increíble que el mundo haya visto había terminado, un equipo local de beyblade logro salvar a la compañía BBA de su desaparición, desde entonces el mundo del beyblade comenzó a expandirse de forma lenta pero segura, haciendo que todos puedan jugarlo, y nuestro grupo de héroes no es la excepción.

En la casa tatami donde vivía el ya famoso equipo campeón mundial las cosas se veían como ya era costumbre, había 2 chicos bey-batallando en el parque, mientras otros conversaban o jugaban, mientras un chico con su computadora tecleaba mientras tenía una chica a su lado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo jefe? – le preguntaba la castaña mientras veía la laptop del chico. Ella vestía una camisa morada con mangas a 3/4 ajustada haciéndole ver su figura, usaba unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos

\- Estoy analizando los nuevos discos de ataque de esos beyblades – respondía este mientras se veía en su pantalla muchos códigos. El chico vestía su camisa blanca de cuello, usaba una corbata negra y unos shorts cafés y no podían faltar sus distintivos lentes en su cabello – Estos nuevos prototipos podrían ayudar mucho en las ventas a la BBA.

\- Eres muy bueno diseñando estas cosas jefe, sin duda la BBA regresara a como era antes – respondía la chica.

\- ¿En serio lo crees Hiromi? – le respondía Rei mientras se acercaba a ella. El chico vestía su típica ropa japonesa, solo que esta vez tenía sus famosas vendas en sus brazos – Siempre que hay un nuevo disco de ataque estos 2 se mueren por probarlos en una batalla y terminan dejándolos inservibles – decía el chico mientras apuntaba a la batalla de beyblade que tenía lugar en frente de ellos.

\- ¡Vamos Dragoon! – gritaba Takao. Este vestía su famosa camisa amarilla, su gorra, sus jeans y su chaqueta roja abierta, solo que esta era un poco más larga.

\- ¡Vamos Dranzer! – gritaba Kai. El vestía una remera negra y encima su chaleco solo azul fuerte, unos pantalones morados, sus largos guantes morados y su famosa bufanda blanca.

Ambos hacían chocar sus beyblades provocando un salto de chispas, mientras que de otro lado un par de chicos igual veían la batalla.

\- Dime Daichi, ¿Quién crees que gane? – le preguntaba Max, el cual vestía una remera azul marino con mangas verdes, sus pantalones sueltos naranjas y sus famosos guantes azules con 2 dedos.

\- No veo porque me lo preguntas – le respondía el pelirrojo mientras un par de humitos salían de sus orejas y tenía un par de signos de enojo en la cabeza. El vestía una remera azul de mangas cortas y aparentemente desgarradas y su famoso pantalón sin una pierna – Esos 2 siempre están batallando y siempre empatan y lo que es peor, no nos dejan jugar a nosotros.

\- Jeje relájate un poco – le respondía este con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza y con su sonrisa típica.

\- ¡Dragoon ataque tormenta!

\- ¡Dranzer ataque en picada!

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, acto seguido los beyblades se golpearon con una fuerza bastante grande lo que provoco un estallido de luz, el cual cegó a todos, cuando esa luz se fue se pudo ver que ambos beyblades salieron disparados fuera del ring al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh genial, volvieron a empatar – decía Hiromi mientras se ponía la mano en la frente.

\- Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que se acabó el último torneo mundial, desde entonces ustedes siempre están entrenando pero últimamente están empatando mucho – les decía Manabu (Kenny) mientras se reajustaba sus lentes entre su cabello.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Kai y yo siempre hemos tenido un nivel de pelea similar, por lo que saber quién es más fuerte es complicado – decía Takao mientras recogía su beyblade del suelo – Creo que el haberle ganado en el torneo fue solo suerte, ¿Tu qué opinas Kai?

Takao se volteo para ver a su amigo, pero este solo recogió su beyblade y se fue hacia adentro de la casa sin decir una palabra.

\- ¡Oye al menos di que fue una buena batalla! – le reclamaba el peli azul mientras lo veía irse.

\- Jajaja tal vez se parezcan en poder pero en el carácter no – opinaba Rei.

\- Muy bien ahora es mi turno – decía Daichi mientras se ponía de pie – A menos que estés muy cansado.

\- ¡Ja! Claro que no, anda hagámoslo – le respondía Takao mientras apretaba sus beyblade, sin embargo cuando lo vio notó que su disco de ataque estaba muy dañado – ¡Oh rayos! ¡Oye jefe! ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de esto?

\- Oh Takao, no puede ser que volvieras a dañar tu disco – le decía el chico cerrando su laptop.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Takao, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? – le reclamaba Hilary – Estos disco de ataque no son sencillos de fabricar para Manabu, estos discos podrían ayudar a la BBA y tú siempre los rompes.

\- Dije que lo sentía – le respondía Takao sobándose la nuca.

\- Tranquila Hiromi, los regaños no ayudaran – le respondía Manabu mientras tomaba a Dragoon – Lo principal ahora es tratar de arreglarlo.

\- ¡O genial! Ahora tendré que esperar para poder ganarle a Takao – reclamaba Daichi.

\- Jeje cálmate – le respondía Max mostrando sus palmas mientras sonreía teniendo gotitas de sudor en la frente.

La escena se tornaba bastante graciosa, por un lado Hiromi regañaba a Takao mientras Max trataba de calmar al temperamental pelirrojo, sin embargo Rei, quien veía esa escena no parecía divertirse, por el contrario solo lanzó un suspiro.

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo – decía Rei al ver la escena.

Mientras tanto, en un avión que sobrevolaba se podía ver a una chica viendo por la ventana, la cual solo sostenía su mejilla en su mano mientras veía la ciudad en la que el vuelo iba, esta tenía el cabello largo y lacio color morado, vestía una remera corta color negro pegada a su cuerpo, encima usaba una chaqueta negra y unos guantes morados sin dedos, un short negro, unas mayas de red un poco desgarradas y unas pequeñas botas grises.

\- Cielos, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, finalmente después de tanto podremos reunirnos de nuevo – se decía ella mientras veía por la ventana con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la BBA las cosas marchaban de manera aparentemente normal, los niños jugaban beyblade en frente en los estadios, mientras que el Sr. Dickenson se encontraba dentro de su pequeña y humilde oficina veía unos papeles.

\- Creo que no podremos con todo esto – se decía a sí mismo.

En eso a la pequeña oficina entro el abuelo de Takao.

\- Hola Sr. Dickenson, buenas tardes – lo saludaba el carismático anciano.

\- Oh buenas tardes, me alegra que haya podido venir.

\- Y dígame ¿Cómo van las ventas? ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Realmente si hay novedades pero no muy buenas que digamos, por eso le pedí que viniera.

\- Vaya eso suena serio, cuénteme que sucede – le decía el abuelo mientras daba un par de golpecitos en el piso con su inseparable espada de bamboo.

\- Estoy revisando las ventas de los últimos meses, y a pesar de que tenemos bastantes artefactos que son de interés para las demás empresas, las ganancias de la BBA han ido cayendo cada vez más – decía Dickenson mientras revisaba varias hojas de su escritorio.

\- Cielos eso no es bueno – le comentaba el abuelo - ¿Hay alguna manera de poder evitar eso?

\- Si, recientemente Manabu me mando unos discos de ataque nuevos que el diseñó, a pesar de que aún están siendo probados creo que esto podría ayudar a que nuestras ventas vuelvan a elevarse, pero temo que necesitare la ayuda de los muchachos nuevamente.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

Justo antes de que esa pregunta fuera respondida, a la oficina entró Hitoshi.

\- Oh Hitoshi viniste – lo saludaba el abuelo.

\- Hola abuelo, Sr. Dickenson vine tan pronto como pude.

\- Hola Hitoshi, ¿Cómo se portan los niños? – lo saludaba Dickenson.

\- Bien, hay muchos con mucho talento, la última clase se prolongó un poco, por eso llegue un poco tarde – explicaba el joven.

\- Esta bien, me alegra que tú y tu abuelo estén aquí ya que quería discutir algo con ambos – le decía mientras de entre sus muchas hojas sacaba un sobre – Además era necesario que te diera esto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba el chico tomando el sobre.

\- Es una carta para ti, llego en la mañana, creo que viene desde muy lejos.

\- Sr Dickenson, ¿Qué es eso de lo que quiere discutir? – le preguntaba el abuelo mientras que Hitoshi sacaba la carta y empezaba a leerla.

\- Necesitare que los chicos me ayuden a promocionar estas nuevas piezas de beyblade por todo el mundo – respondía Dickenson.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaba el abuelo un tanto sorprendido.

Justo en ese momento, la cara de Hitoshi se sorprendió mientras seguí leyendo la carta, este parecía muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer.

\- ¡N-No puede ser! – decía este.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Takao, todo se encontraban en el cuarto principal del dojo, todos veían a Manabu arreglar a Dragoon, excepto Kai quien se encontraba en una esquina completamente serio.

\- Cielos Takao, esta vez sí que dañaste tu disco de ataque – le comentaba Manabu – Oye Kai, ¿Dranzer no necesita reparación también?

Kai tomo su blade y le echó un vistazo.

\- Jajaja supongo que eso es un si – decía Max mientras se levantaba e iba con su amigo a tomar a Dranzer – Creo que no te vendría mal hablar de vez en cuando.

\- No lo creo, Kai es experto ignorando a los demás – comentaba Takao.

\- Como te lo he dicho, la práctica hace al maestro – le respondía Kai.

\- Jeje esa respuesta es un tanto extraña – decía Max tomando a Dranzer.

Manabu tomó ambos blades y empezó a repararlos.

\- Vaya, ustedes sí que han hecho un desastre, me sorprende que ninguno de los 2 haya resultado herido – le comentaba el chico viendo los blades.

\- Takao eres un descuidado – le reclamaba Hiromi - ¿Qué no vez que puedes salir lastimado?

\- Lo siento lo siento, pero como vez estoy absolutamente bien.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! – le reclamaba la chica alzando la voz - ¿Qué no vez que podrías salir lastimado si sigues así?

\- L-Lo siento Hiromi – le respondía Takao un poco extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

Después de ese sermón Hiromi se relajó un poco y después giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos cambiaron, esta vez mostraban una combinación de tristeza y preocupación.

\- No quiero que te suceda nada – le decía ella en tono serio.

\- Descuida estaré bien estas hablando con el campeón mundial – le respondía Takao con su sonrisa espontanea de siempre.

En ese momento Daichi quien estaba aparentemente tranquilo se abalanzo sobre Takao.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa has dicho?! – le reclamaba Daichi mientras alborotaba el cabello de Takao - ¿A qué te refieres con que tú eres el campeón mundial? En el último torneo el jefe y yo te ayudamos, estábamos en el mismo equipo, somos tan campeones mundiales como tú.

\- Em… bueno si supongo que tienes razón – le respondía Takao mientras trataba de quitarse al pelirrojo de encima.

\- Es una lástima que no haya campeonato mundial este año – comentaba Rei mientras veía a Max.

\- Es cierto, hubiera sido interesante poder volver a pelear entre todos – le comentaba Max.

\- Si me lo preguntan creo que ustedes hacen mejor trabajo cuando están juntos – les decía Hiromi – Así fue como salvaron a la BBA.

\- Sin embargo esta situación no es la mejor de todas – comentaba Rei.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Rei? – le preguntaba Daichi.

\- Solo piensen un poco, ha pasado un año desde que peleamos contra BEGA, desde entonces solo hemos ayudado a la BBA a que vuelva a crecer, pero realmente no ha pasado algo innovador, todos nuestros días aquí se vuelven rutinarios – le decía Rei a todos.

\- Entiendo tu sentir Rei, pero debes saber que ahora nuestra responsabilidad está aquí con la BBA – le decía el jefe mientras ensamblaba unas piezas.

\- Supongo que tienes razón Manabu, sin embargo Rei también, debe haber algo nuevo que podamos hacer – comentaba Max.

Dicho esto todo el mundo simplemente se quedó algo callado, ciertamente todos pensaban de la misma manera.

\- Ya está – decía Manabu rompiendo con el silencio – Dragoon está como nuevo.

\- Vaya genial, muchas gracias jefe – le decía Takao tomando su blade.

\- Muy bien, ¿Estás listo para una buena pelea? – le preguntaba Daichi mientras se le quitaba de encima.

\- Dalo por hecho, así que vamos al patio a probar a este bebe – le respondía un ansioso Takao.

\- Espera Takao, no vas a dañar otra vez tu disco – le reclamaba Hiromi.

\- Si si lo sé, el jefe se ha esforzado mucho por repararlo, así que lo cuidare bien, lo prometo.

\- No, no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque no quiero que te lastimes – le decía la chica mientras trataba de acercase a él pero fue ignorada.

\- Muy bien Daichi vamos al patio.

Después de eso todos los chicos salieron dejando sola a Hiromi la cual solo estaba callada y seria, su cabello le cubría sus ojos.

\- Takao…tonto – decía Hiromi visiblemente molesta.

Mientras tanto, en las calles de Tokyo, caminando entre las casas se veía a la chica de cabello morado caminando, ella llevaba jalando una maleta con ruedas, ella caminaba por las calles y veía las casas.

\- Wow este lugar no ha cambiado nada, aunque todo lo veo más pequeño jeje – decía ella mientras veía las calles y arrastraba su maleta – Falta poco, espérenme solo un poco.

La chica parecía muy confiada de que caminos tomar cuando de repente se detuvo y empezó a ver a su alrededor.

\- Eh…bueno, estoy segura es por aquí, ¿O será por acá? – decía la chica viendo en diferentes direcciones – O cielos estaba segura de que recordaba el camino. Diablos, creo que ya me perdí.

Los Blade Breakers estaban el parque listos para ver la nueva batalla. Takao y Daichi estaban apuntando con sus blades mientras que Max estaba de réferi.

\- 3…2…1… ¡Go Shoot! – gritaba Max.

Ambos chicos lanzaron sus beyblades al estadio y empezaron a embestirse, todo parecía ir de manera normal, los blades chocaban y retrocedían.

\- Bueno parece que las cosas están resultando muy bien – decía Manabu mientras tecleaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres jefe? – le preguntaba Rei mientras veía la pantalla.

\- Tal y como lo prometió, Takao no está atacando con toda su fuerza, por el contrario está atacando defensivamente.

El Strata Dragoon de Daichi se disponía a atacar sin embargo siempre que lo hacías, Dragoon absorbía todos sus ataques.

\- Oh vamos, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no atacas? – le reclamaba el pelirrojo.

\- Esta es mi estrategia chico mono, así mejor concéntrate en la tuya.

\- ¿Chico mono? Oh muy ya me cansaste, si no piensas atacar entonces simplemente te derrotare. ¡Ataca Strata Dragoon!

Daichi empezó a atacar sin embargo todos sus ataques eran absorbidos por Dragoon.

\- ¡Vaya, es justo lo que necesitaba! – decía Manabu viendo su laptop.

\- ¿Qué cosa es? – le preguntaba Hiromi quien recién salía.

\- Este nuevo diseño del disco de ataque necesitaba ser probado en todos los modos, Takao siempre se la pasaba atacando sin parar, sin embargo aún faltaba probar su defensa, y ahora estoy capturando todos sus datos – contestaba el inteligente chico mientras tecleaba – Su defensa es bastante buena, este disco de ataque está terminado.

\- Vaya, eso es genial – le comentaba Hiromi.

Daichi seguía tratando de derrotar a Takao, pero este no retrocedía.

\- Muy bien, es hora de ir con todo, ¡Ve Strata Dragoon!

El blade de Daichi se aproximó con todo su poder al de Takao.

\- _Muy bien no hay manera que pueda resistir un ataque como ese, pero creo que Daichi ya ha tirado bastantes energías con sus ataques, así que ahora iré con el ataque_ – pensaba Takao al ver el Blade venir hacia el – ¡Dragoon, ataque tormenta!

Ambos blades chocaron creando una gran onda expansiva de aire. Justo en ese momento la chica de la maleta pasaba por la parte de atrás de la casa, la ventisca de aire que salía llamo su atención, ella se acercó, y trataba de ver por encima de la cerca de madera dando algunos saltos.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí? No veo nada – decía ella tratando de ver del otro lado.

Cuando el aire se disipó se pudo ver como Strata Dragoon había salido disparado fuera del bey-estadio.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Qué te parece eso chico mono? – le decía Takao muy sonriente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Esta batalla aún no se acaba – le respondió este.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mira, mi beyblade sigue en pie – decía Daichi mientras apuntaba a su blade que estaba en el piso, el cuál seguía girando.

\- ¿Qué, otra vez con eso Daichi? – le reclamaba Hiromi.

\- Ya saben que yo crecí jugando así – le respondió el chico mientras la volteaba a ver cerrando su puño.

\- ¡Daichi llevas viviendo aquí un año! ¿Aún no te acostumbras a las reglas? – le reclamaba Takao.

\- Jeje chicos por favor no empiecen a discutir – les decía Max con su sonrisa nerviosa de siempre mientras movía sus manos.

Todos solo veían la discusión de manera muy típica, sin embargo Kai, quien estaba sentado en un lado de la puerta fijo su atención en otra cosa, el solo vio hacia el frente, algo había capturado su atención.

\- Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, pero si quieres que sigamos tus reglas entonces volveré a entrar al bey-estadio – le decía Daichi mientras su blade se disponía a volver a entrar.

\- ¡Oye no, espera! ¡Esto ya se acabó! – le reclamaba Takao.

El bayblade de Daichi se disponía a volver a entrar al bey-estadio de un salto, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de entrar apareció repentinamente otro beyblade el cual lo envistió y evitó que volviera a entrar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – fue la reacción de Daichi.

\- ¡Cuidado todos! – gritaba Kai mientras se ponía de pie.

El beyblade que acababa de aparecer toco el suelo y comenzó a moverse con una velocidad bastante alta, este solo se movía por todos lados hasta que repentinamente regreso a la mano de su dueño. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la cerca, donde vieron a la chica antes mencionada de pie en esa cerca con su maleta al lado, mientras con su mano sostenía su beyblade.

\- Lo siento, pero no soporto a los tramposos – decía ella mientras guardaba su blade.

\- ¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?! – le reclamaba Daichi.

La chica solo sonrió, después de eso dio un salto al aire sosteniendo su maleta, esto sorprendió a todos, la chica daba una vuelta en el aire y parecía que iba a caer de pie, sin embargo en realidad cayo de cara contra el suelo, haciendo que la sorpresa de todos se fuera.

\- ¡Ay ay ay ay! – decía ella mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba la cara – Estúpida maleta.

\- ¡¿Oye porque has entrado así a mi casa?! – le reclamaba Takao mientras la apuntaba.

La chica solo se sacudía si chaqueta, pero acto seguido se sorprendió al ver a Takao.

\- ¿T-Takao? – preguntaba ella un poco conmocionada.

\- ¿Qué? – se preguntaba este último.

\- Eres… Takao…. ¿Verdad? – le preguntaba ella con voz baja, mientras sus ojos eran tapados por sus flecos.

\- Si, lo soy, ¿Pero qué es lo…?

Antes de que el chico pudiera finalizar su pregunta la chica repentinamente corrió hacia a él.

\- ¡Cuidado Takao! – le gritaba Rei.

En ese momento Daichi y Max quienes estaban junto con Takao corrieron rápidamente a detener a la chica.

\- ¡Oye, no se quien seas pero no vas a hacer nada! – le decía Daichi mientras aceleraba su paso y se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡Ve Daichi! – le decía Max

Daichi se disponía a detener a la chica, pero repentinamente, con un movimiento rápido ella esquivo a Daichi, lo que provoco que todos se sorprendieran. Ella siguió corriendo hacia Takao, esta solo extendió sus brazos mientras se acercaba a él. Takao estaba bastante sorprendido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía que esa chica en cualquier momento lo iba a agredir, sin embargo ese supuesto ataque no era nada más que un abrazo, la chica abrazo fuertemente a Takao y empezó a apretarlo.

\- ¡Takao eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo has crecido mucho! – le decía la chica mientras lo abrazaba y aventaba corazones.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver esa escena, aunque el más extrañado era Takao.

\- ¡Oye espera! – le reclamaba este último mientras trataba de liberarse.

\- ¡L-L-L-Lo está abrazando! – reclamaba Hiromi en tono molesto apuntando a la escena.

\- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! – le decía la chica mientras seguía abrazándolo.

\- ¡Oye espera suéltame!

\- Eh… Takao ¿Quién es ella? – le preguntaba Max al ver la escena.

\- No lo sé – respondía este.

Después de decir esas 3 palabras la chica se sorprendió, ella soltó a Takao y después lo vio fijamente, acto seguido ella comenzó a pellizcarle la mejilla izquierda.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – le reclamaba la chica - ¡Entiendo que haya pasado tanto tiempo pero, ¿Cómo es que no me reconoces?!

Todo el mundo estaba cada vez más confundido, no tenían ni la más remota idea de que pasaba.

\- ¡Ah espera! – le decía Takao mientras liberaba su mejilla, después de eso se la sobó – Me estas agrandando la cara.

Después de decir esa frase, el rostro de Takao se encendió, parecía que se había sorprendido bastante. El solo vio fijamente a la chica.

\- No, no puede ser – decía Takao viéndola, la cual solo empezó a sonreír.

\- Hmph, siempre has sido bastante torpe – le decía la chica mientras sus ojos mostraban mucha alegría.

Takao empezó a balbucear hasta que 2 lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, lo cual impacto a todos.  
\- Vi-Vi- ¡Violeta! – le dijo Takao mientras la abrazaba.

Todos estaban un poco impactados por la escena, ya que no comprendían nada.

\- ¡Ahora el la está abrazando! – le decía una molesta Hiromi a Manabu mientras esta lo sacudía.

\- Violeta, ¿En serio eres tú? – preguntaba un emocionado Takao.

\- Jeje, estaba por preguntarte lo mismo.

\- Vaya, creo que llegamos un poco tarde – decía una voz la cual capturó la atención de todos.

Desde el interior de la casa salían Hitoshi, Dickenson y el abuelo.

\- ¡Hitoshi! – decía Violeta mientras iba corriendo hacia él y lo abrazaba.

\- Violeta, ¿Con que ya llegaste? – le decía Hitoshi mientras la abrazaba.

\- Supongo que la carta llegó un poco tarde – decía Dickenson mientras veía la escena.

\- ¡Hitoshi, abuelo! Solo vean quien llegó – les decía Takao mientras se acercaba a ellos.

\- Jaja lo sabemos pequeño, había llegado una carta a las oficinas de la BBA – le respondía el abuelo.

\- ¿Qué, en serio? – preguntaba Takao.

\- Si, había mandado un aviso, imagine que si lo mandaba a la BBA Hitoshi se enteraría rápido – respondía Violeta.

Todos estaban muy confundidos, no comprendían absolutamente nada, solo veían como esa misteriosa chica era el centro de atención de todos.

\- Ta-Takao, ¿Quién es ella? – preguntaba una celosa Hiromi.

\- O si lo siento – decía Takao mientras dirigía su mirada a los demás – Muchachos les presento a Violeta, ella es mi hermana.

Al escuchar esa frase todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, lo que acababan de escuchar parecía una broma, pero era la verdad, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

\- ¡¿He-He-HERMANAAAAAA?! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo (excepto Kai).

\- Hola a todos – saludaba Violeta con una sonrisa y haciendo el signo de paz.

**Y bueno ese fue el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado, planeo seguir con esta historia hasta acabarla, déjenme sus reviews y sugerencias, muchas gracias nos vemos (ºwº)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade no me pertenece, es obra del mangaka Takao Aoki y de la animadora TV Tokyo, este fic es solo para entretenerlos.**

Los Blade Breakers se encontraban en la sala en compañía de Hitoshi, el abuelo y el Sr. Dickenson, todos habían recibido una visita muy inesperada, en compañía de una noticia importante. Una chica recién apareció quien resulto ser nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Takao y Hitoshi: Violeta Kinomiya.

Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa del dojo, Violeta se encontraba sentada al lado de Takao mientras se ganaba la atención de todos.

\- Takao, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana? – le preguntaba Manabu mientras veía a la susodicha.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Hermano porque nunca les contaste sobre mí? – le reclamaba Violeta mientras le apretaba un cachete.

\- Ah… Lo siento Violeta, creo que solo no se me ocurrió – le respondía Takao tratando de liberarse.

\- Bueno, si lo piensas un poco Takao tampoco menciono nunca a Hitoshi – le decía Hiromi.

\- Jajaja Takao siempre ha sido muy descuidado – les comentaba el abuelo – De pequeño siempre le tenía que repetir las cosas.

\- Oye abuelo ayúdame un poco – le reclamaba el chico mientras era trataba de liberar su cara de la mano de su hermana.

\- Jajaja bueno, en caso que se lo pregunten no hay más hermanos, somos solo nosotros 3 – les decía Hitoshi.

\- Em… ¿Y quién es el mayor? – les preguntaba Manabu.

\- Bueno, somos de la misma edad – le respondía Violeta.

\- Claro que no – decía Takao sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados – El mayor soy yo.

\- ¿Que? ¿De qué hablas Takao? Si nacimos al mismo tiempo – le reclamaba Violeta mientras acercaba su mirada a su hermano.

\- Claro que no, yo nací primero – le respondía Takao acercando su mirada también.

\- ¡Solo por 6 minutos!

\- ¡Y siempre serán 6 minutos!

\- ¡¿Sigues con eso?! ¡Creí que ya se te había olvidado!

\- ¡Y tú sigues pellizcándome la cara!

\- ¡Lo hago porque eres un bobo!

\- ¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu hermano mayor!

La discusión de los hermanos parecía cada vez más grande, haciendo que todos sus compañeros se sintieran cada vez más incomodos.

\- Em… muchachos tranquilos – les decía Max mientras mostraba sus manos.

\- Olvídalo hijo, ellos pueden discutir bajo cualquier circunstancia, excepto esta – decía el abuelo poniéndose de pie, luego sacó su espada de baboo y dio un fuerte golpe en el piso provocando silencio - ¡Muy bien silencio! ¡En ésta casa se necesita paz y armonía, si tienen energías para desperdiciarlas discutiendo lo mejor será que las usen en un buen entrenamiento!

La actitud de Takao y Violeta cambio de golpe, ambos solo voltearon a ver al abuelo un tanto asustados.

\- ¿Que? ¿Entrenamiento? – se preguntaba Violeta.

\- A-Abuelo, no espera, ya estamos tranquilos – le decía Takao.

\- Veo que están discutiendo, creo que con esa actitud necesitan un buen correctivo – le respondía el abuelo apuntándolos con su espada.

\- No, no mira no estamos discutiendo, estamos bien – le respondía Violeta tomando las manos de Takao y poniendo ojos de perrito – Mira los felices que estamos.

\- Cierto, nos estamos llevando de maravilla – respondía Takao mientras sostenía las manos de su hermana y sonreía – Somos muy unidos, no necesitamos nada de correctivos.

\- ¡Sentados! – les decía el abuelo provocando que ambos lo obedecieran de inmediato.

\- Jajaja veo que las cosas no han cambiado nada – decía Hitoshi viendo la escena, después de eso dirigió su mirada a los demás – Por favor permítanme explicarles toda esta situación. Hace tiempo nacieron Takao y Violeta, desgraciadamente nuestra madre murió poco tiempo después de eso, y como ya lo saben, nuestro padre es arqueólogo, y siempre tiene proyectos que lo mantienen ocupado, por lo que nosotros 3 nos quedamos en casa del abuelo por algún tiempo.

\- Jaja así es, me sentía muy solo, afortunadamente llegaron estos 2 angelitos para hacerme compañía – comentaba el abuelo tomando las cabeza de sus nietos.

\- Las cosas eran geniales, Takao y Violeta siempre estaban juntos, sin embargo a muy temprana edad, Takao mostró un gran interés en el bayblade, a diferencia de Violeta – comentaba Hitoshi – Debido a que yo también lo jugué desde pequeño, por eso yo me la pase entrenando a Takao el tiempo que estuve con él. Sin embargo un par de meses después surgió una oportunidad en el trabajo de papá, parecía que las cosas se ponían estables, por lo que se nos dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir con él, sin embargo Takao se había enamorado del beyblade, por lo que él se quedó aquí y continúo con su juego. Sin embargo yo también jugaba, y eso terminó por interesarle a Violeta.

\- Jejeje si bueno, al principio me parecía raro, pero al final me terminó gustando bastante.

\- Jajajaja eso fue lo mismo que le paso a la vieja – decía Daichi apuntando a Hiromi.

Actos seguido Hiromi le lanzó un plato en la cara.

\- ¡Guarda silencio! – le respondió la chica con varios signos de enojo en la cabeza.

\- Jajaja siempre parecían tener gustos diferentes – comentaba el abuelo – Pero algo que no se puede negar es que siempre fueron muy unidos, todo el tiempo platicaban y discutían, pero no había un solo día en el que no terminaran jugando juntos.

\- Eso es verdad cuando Takao me molestaba le jalaba sus mejillas, y le decía que su cara se iba a agrandar si lo hacía muchas veces y él se la creía – comentaba Violeta mientras ponía la mano en la espalda de su hermano – Aunque eso dice más de mí que de él.

\- Vaya, ahora entiendo porque la reconociste hace un momento – comentaba Rei.

\- Pero la verdad es que sus habilidades con el beyblade son muy buenas, todos vimos como derribo a Daichi en un segundo – decía Hiromi haciéndole burla al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Eso fue porque me atacó desprevenido! – decía un exaltado Daichi

\- Si claro, tal vez ella sea mejor bey luchadora que tu – le respondía la chica poniendo ojos en forma de bolitas negras.

\- Sin embargo algo pasó que me terminó de convencer acerca del beyblade – comentaba Violeta.

\- ¿Y qué es? – le preguntaba Takao.

La peli-morada volteo a ver a su hermano a los ojos y entonces le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

\- Vi como tú y tu equipo se convirtieron en campeones mundiales, tu pelea final contra Yuriy (Tala) fue la pelea más asombrosa que jamás haya visto, es por eso que yo quise ser igual a ti, desde entonces he estado entrenando con el beyblade para poder estar a tu nivel.

\- Pero un momento, Hitoshi tu hace un año que llegaste, ¿No se supone que tú y Violeta estaban juntos? – le preguntaba Rei.

\- Las investigaciones de papá continuaron, por lo que decidí empezar a viajar junto con el – respondió Violeta – Ya que él me dijo que tenía algo para mí – acto seguido sacó su beyblade y lo mostro revelando un bit en él.

Al verlo todos se sorprendieron.

\- Es una bestia bit – exclamó Manabu.

\- Jeje así es, papá dijo que había descubierto un nuevo espíritu sagrado, solo que no se lo dijo a nadie, dijo que había hecho un descubrimiento sumamente importante para la historia, sin embargo decidió no contarlo y mejor me lo dio a mí – contaba Violeta para después ver su blade – Mi objetivo era poder estar al nivel de mis hermanos, por lo que todos estos meses he estado entrenando para poder lograrlo, me la pase viajando con papá, Hitoshi tiempo después regresó para entrenar a Takao, pero yo decidí esperar un poco más para volver, quería hacerme fuerte por mi propia cuenta, y entrenar con mi bestia bit.

\- Es increíble, ¿Qué clase de bestia bit es? – preguntaba Max un poco emocionado.

Violeta cambió su mirada de su blade al rubio, al verlo su rostro se encendió, ella soltó el blade y se acercó rápidamente al chico subiéndose a la mesa, ella se acercó a él y viéndolo con unos ojos llenos de emoción lo tomo de las manos.

\- ¡¿Tu eres Max Mizuhara?! – le preguntaba la chica estando casi encima de él.

\- Em… si…

\- ¡Whoa! ¡No puedo creerlo, realmente eres tú! – le decía la chica acercando su mirada con ojos llenos de ilusión – Cuando te vi pelear en la televisión me impactaste, aparte eres más lindo en persona.

\- Em… g-gracias – respondía el rubio con una sonrisa un poco forzada y con una gota de sudor enorme en la cabeza.

\- También juego beyblade, podríamos entrenar juntos, podríamos conversar, darnos consejos, o también podríamos hacer equipos – comentaba Violeta con una cara cada vez más iluminada, cosa que asustaba a todos.

Takao estiró su brazo y tomó a su hermana de la oreja y la bajó de la mesa arrastrándola hacia él.

\- Muy bien suficiente, creo que no te he presentado formalmente a los demás, pero veo que a algunos ya los conoces muy bien – decía Takao mientras bajaba a su hermana de la mesa con toda naturalidad.

\- Aaahh no seas malo hermano, solo quería conocerlos un poco más – decía Violeta mientras soltaba un llanto de forma cómica.

\- Jeje ciertamente son un poco diferentes – comentaba Hiromi.

\- Bueno te presento, él es Max, parece que lo conoces bien – decía Takao.

\- En un placer – le decía Max con su típica sonrisa espontanea.

\- El placer es todo mío – respondía Violeta dedicándole un guiño al rubio.

\- Él es Rei, un gran amigo – decía Takao.

\- Hola Violeta, ciertamente es un honor conocerte – decía Rei mientras hacia una reverencia pequeña.

\- Oh, muchas gracias.

\- Él es Kai, es nuestro líder, pero no te molestes en hablarle, es muy rara la vez que dice algo.

\- Oh, un chico serio, bueno hola – lo saludaba Violeta, sin embargo solo recibió una mirada por parte del chico.

\- Él es Manabu, pero todos les decimos jefe, es la persona que se encarga de nuestro blades.

\- H-Hola Violeta, es un gusto – la saludaba un poco ruborizado.

\- Vaya eres el cerebro en el equipo, genial jeje.

\- Él es Daichi, es el miembro más reciente.

\- Hola chica, soy Daichi, tal vez sea el más reciente pero soy el más poderoso.

\- Bueno tu blade no dijo lo mismo hace un rato – comentaba la pelimorada mientras reía tapando su boca con la punta de sus dedos.

Este comentario hizo que todos se rieran sigilosamente mientras a Daichi solo se le taparon los ojos por la sombras.

\- ¡Ya lo dije, me atacaste de imprevisto! ¡Pero si quieres que peleemos en serio entonces adelante! – reclamaba el pelirrojo mientras agitaba sus manos.

\- Jajaja mejor dejémoslo así.

\- Y finalmente está Hiromi, no es una bey-luchadora pero siempre no acompaña.

\- Hola, soy una acompañante del equipo, soy el toque femenino que necesitan – a saludaba de manera muy cariñosa.

\- Hola, es un gusto – saludaba Violeta dándole la mano – Así que no eres bey-luchadora, es una lástima.

\- B-Bueno, al principio no me gustaba nada el beyblade, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo con los chicos me gustó bastante – comentaba Hiromi con un poco de pena.

\- Bueno ciertamente ha tomado un blade un par de veces pero los resultados han sido catastróficos – comentaba Takao.

\- Oh, em… bueno si, pero si me lo propongo pudo ser una buena bey-luchadora, me gustaría que me dieras alguna lecciones – comentaba Hiromi muy sonriente.

\- Oye, ¿Por qué se lo pides a Takao? Sabes que yo te puedo enseñar mejores cosas – le comentaba Daichi poniéndose de pie.

\- Oh, no bueno, lo que pasa es que… creo que, él podría darme buenos consejos – respondía Hiromi en tono un poco nervioso.

\- No sé por qué quieres que yo te entrene – comentaba Takao.

Violeta solo volteaba a ver a Takao y luego a Hiromi, hizo lo mismo un par de veces hasta que descifró las cosas. Ella se acercó a Hiromi y le lanzo una mirada directa.

\- ¿Así que quieres que mi hermano te entrene?

\- Em bueno yo… - comentaba una sonrojada Hiromi.

Acto seguido, Violeta se acercó a su hermano y lo tomo del brazo.

\- Mi hermano yo tenemos tiempo sin vernos, así que él debe de entrenar conmigo – decía una posesiva Violeta.

\- Oye oye espera un poco… - comentaba Takao tratando de liberarse.

\- Bueno chicos, si ya se acabaron las presentaciones, ahora escuchemos lo que el Sr. Dickenson tiene para decirnos – comentaba Hitoshi.

\- Gracias Hitoshi, chicos la razón por la que he venido aquí es porque necesito darles una noticia muy importante – comentaba Dickenson ganándose la atención de todos – La BBA está pasando por un momento crítico, las ventas están bajando últimamente, y si las cosas continúan así es posible que termine por desaparecer.

Esta noticia impacto a todos, el comportamiento de todos pasó a ser serio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla Sr. Dickenson? ¿No se supone que la BBA es nuevamente la distribuidora del beyblade todo el mundo? ¿Cómo es que está pasando por malas ventas? – se preguntaba Manabu.

\- BEGA había comprado todas nuestras acciones, pero después de su completa desaparición debimos empezar de cero, al ser la única productora de beyblade las demás compañías que compraban las piezas para venderlas por el mundo comenzaron a desinteresarse poco a poco debido a la baja calidad de las nuevas piezas, durante meses estuvimos sobreviviendo con nuestras ventas, sin embargo hemos llegado al límite y la compañía se encuentra en peligro – explicaba Dickenson.

\- Eso es terrible – comentaba Rei – Si la BBA termina por desaparecer posiblemente el deporte del beyblade también.

\- Hay que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados comiendo rosetas – le decía Daichi a todos – Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

\- De hecho si lo hay – respondió Dickenson – Recién, Manabu me comento que había acabado unos nuevos discos de ataque, vi los diseños y me parecieron increíbles, debo decir que es un nuevo artefacto muy bueno, y estos podrían hacer la diferencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que la BBA empiece a vender los nuevos discos de ataque de Manabu? – preguntaba Hiromi.

\- No solo eso, quiero que ustedes, el equipo local de Japón viaje por todo el mundo para promocionar y vender personalmente esos nuevos discos de ataque.

Esa respuesta dejó sorprendidos a todos, ciertamente era algo que nadie se esperaba.

\- Sé que suena repentino – añadió Dickenson – Pero si mostramos el poder de los discos de ataque de Manabu, sin duda todos se interesaran en comprarlos, o en caso de que no, creo que ustedes podrían convencerlos de algún modo. Ustedes salvaron a la BBA y al beyblade, es por eso que creo que si alguien puede lograrlo, son ustedes.

Todos se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos por la petición que Dickenson les había hecho, ciertamente era bastante repentino, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Kai respondió sin tardar.

\- Es justo lo que querían ¿No es verdad? – preguntó Kai ganándose la atención de todos – Hace un momento comentaban que querían tener un cambio, además de que también deseaban un campeonato mundial, bueno, tal vez no sea exactamente lo que tenían en mente pero debe ser suficiente.

\- Kai… - decía un sorprendido Manabu.

\- Nuevamente el futuro del beyblade re-cae en nosotros, así que no es una opción el decir que no, como líder de los Blade Breakers, hablo por todos al decir que es nuestro deber aceptarlo.

La respuesta de Kai provoco en todos una sonrisa llena de emoción, ciertamente a todos les pareció una decisión correcta.

\- Jeje tal vez casi no hables pero cuando lo haces dices algo genial – le comentaba Takao.

\- Bien en ese caso adelante chicos – decía un emocionado Rei.

\- Los Blade Breakers han regresado – añadió Max.

\- Genial, nuevamente a viajar y a lucirnos por todo el mundo – comentaba Daichi.

\- La última vez que viajamos fue en el pasado torneo mundial, espero poder recorrer nuevamente esos hermosos lugares – decía Hiromi muy emocionado juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Jajaja vaya vaya parece que la respuesta fue casi inmediata – comentaba el Dickenson al ver la emoción de todos.

\- Jaja bien, ¡Entonces hagamos la celebración, por el regreso de Violeta y la nueva misión del equipo! – comentaba el abuelo alzando su espada.

\- Un momento abuelo – intervino Takao – Primero que nada, necesitamos que Violeta ingrese al equipo.

Este comentario llamó la atención de todos, Violeta que se encontraba sentada al lado de su hermano solo se quedó en silencio.

Todos se encontraban nuevamente en el patio de la casa, Violeta y Takao se encontraban frente al bey-estadio apuntando con sus beyblades, Hitoshi estaba en medio, mientras todos los demás observaban en frente de la puerta.

\- Genial, ¿Por qué todo el mundo pelea contra Takao? – se quejaba Daichi.

\- Pero si tú ya tuviste tu pelea – le comentaba Rei.

\- La pelea se pospuso, todo gracias a ella – añadía el pelirrojo.

\- Jaja pues tal vez Takao pueda vengarte chico mono – le comentaba Hiromi tratando de no reír.

\- ¿Que? ¿A quién le dices chico mono, vieja?

\- ¿A quién le dices vieja, chico mono?

Lo que parecía ser el inicio de otra pelea entre Hiromi y Daichi, fue rápidamente interrumpido por la repentina intromisión de Kai.

\- No se distraigan, abran bien los ojos – comentó haciendo que todos lo vieran – Pongan atención, porque posiblemente, lo que están por ver, pocas veces podrá repetirse.

\- Veamos qué tan buena eres Vio – le decía Takao apuntando con su Beyblade.

\- Ja, te demostrare hermanito.

\- Muy prepárense – les decía Hitoshi levantando un brazo – 3…2…1… ¡Go Shoot!

Al escuchar esas palabras, ambos lanzaron sus beybaldes y se envistieron en el centro del bey-estadio, rápidamente ambos blades se alejaron y empezaron a recorrer todo el estadio y nuevamente se envestían.

\- ¡Asombroso! Ambos son muy veloces – decía Max.

\- Nada mal hermana – le decía Takao al ver sus movimiento – Tienes unos movimientos muy veloces, pero veamos si evades esto.

Dragoon se dedicó a embestir al Blade de Violeta, pero este último lo embistió con más fuerza provocando que Dragoon retrocediera.

\- ¿Que? – reaccionó Takao.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano? – le cuestionaba Violeta - ¿Acaso aun no te pones serio? ¿O es que estas siendo amable conmigo porque crees que no necesitaras ir en serio?

Estos comentarios dejaron un poco impactado a Takao.

\- _Nada mal, Violeta empezó a atacar en serio desde el primer momento, es una manera de no tener compasión ni bajar la guardia, aunque eso es un movimiento arriesgado a tirar energías en el primer golpe, aunque viendo la manera como contra-atacó a Dragoon supo manejar a la perfección su energía_ – analizaba Hitoshi al ver la escena – _Ciertamente tiene una gran talento, ten cuidado Takao, un pequeño descuido podría ser peligroso._

\- Muy bien, si eso quieres no voy a contenerme, ¡Ataca Dragoon!

Ambos Beyblades empezaron a embestirse provocando un salto de chispas, posteriormente se alejaban y rodeaban todo el bey estadio a velocidad enrome.

\- Vaya, es asombroso – decía Manabu tecleando – La velocidad y el poder de rotación que ambos blades consiguen es increíble, parece que una gran cantidad de energía se está produciendo en la batalla.

\- Es asombroso, parece que el talento viene de familia – le comentaba Dickenson al abuelo.

Los blades seguían chocando, cada vez con más fuerza, sin embargo algo muy notorio es que el beyblade de Violeta lograba esquivar varios ataques de Dragoon.

\- _La agilidad de Violeta es muy buena, puede notarse lo mucho que ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo, pero no puedo dejar que simplemente me derrote, pero si esto sigue así no tendré más opción que llamar a Dragoon_ – pensaba Takao mientras analizaba la pelea, sin embargo repentinamente recordó algo - _¿Dragoon? Es verdad, Violeta dijo que papá le dio una bestia bit, eso significa que aunque saque a Dragoon, ella aun podrá continuar en pie. Muy bien hermana, si quieres pelear en serio entonces lo haré._

Dragoon empezó a atacar con más fuerza, su bit empezó a brillar y comenzó a hacer retroceder el Beyblade de Violeta.

\- Bien, me doy cuenta de que no podré derrotarte fácilmente, así que te atacaré con todo lo que tengo, ¡Ataca Dragoon!

El brillo del Blade empezó a ser más abundante hasta que finalmente la bestia bit hizo aparición.

\- Bien, vamos a pelear bien – respondió Violeta.

\- ¡Aquí viene! – dijo Kai.

\- ¡Sal, Drome! – dijo Violeta invocando a su bestia bit.

El beyblade de Violeta expidió una luz verde-agua e hizo salir a su bestia bit, se trataba de una imagen prehistórica, su bestia bit era un dinosaurio, el modelo conocido como parasaurolophus, de color verde oscuro, ciertamente tenía un tamaño bastante grande, rápidamente se pudo ver la pelea de las bestias bit, un dragon azul contra un dinosaurio verde, la escena era simplemente asombrosa.

\- Es increíble, no puedo creer que papá encontrara un artículo tan importante como ese – comentaba Hitoshi al ver a la bestia bit – Y más aún, que se la confiara a Violeta, ciertamente el poder que posee en bastante grande, y ella ha logrado dominarlo, aunque no podría decir que al 100%, pero aun así es increíble.

\- Es asombroso, no había visto una bestia bit como esa antes – decía Max al verlo.

\- Ahora lo entiendo – decía Manabu mientras tecleaba – La pieza que el padre de Takao se encontró es una pieza prehistórica, parece que posee bastante fuerza, sin embargo parece que hay algo más.

\- ¿De qué hablas jefe? – pregunto Rei.

\- Este dinosaurio es de la especie parasaurolophus, un dinosaurio que era conocido por tener un sentido del oído muy potente, lo que le permitía estar siempre alerta a los ataques de los carnívoros, no solo posee una fuerte fuerza prehistórica contenida, sino que los sentidos de alerta también le permiten tener una buena defensa.

\- Ya veo, eso explica cómo es que era tan buena esquivando los ataques de Takao – comento Rei.

\- Y también es por eso que esquivo tan fácil a Daichi – comentó Hiromi.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – respondió este último.

Los Beyblades seguían chocando, provocando unas fuertes ráfagas de viento, y una gran cantidad de chispas, mientras se veía a las bestias bit atacándose, en oportunidades los beyblades se alejaban pero rápidamente volvían a chocar. Takao y Violeta comenzaban a sentir la presión de la pelea, ambos se veían cada vez más agitados.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano….Estas cansado?

\- Jeje claro que no, aun puedo seguir.

Ambos jóvenes empezaban a tambalearse, ambos se daban cuenta que la pelea estaba por terminar.

\- _Es hora de acabar con esto chicos –_ pensaba Hitoshi al ver la escena.

\- ¡Dragoooon!

\- ¡Dromeeee!

Ambos gritaron y sacaron todas las energías que tenían, ambos beyblades chocaron y provocaron una explosión enorme, todo el mundo se cubrió los ojos debido a la intensidad de la luz, los hermanos Kinomiya quienes se encontraban más cerca, salieron disparados por la explosión, una enorme cantidad de polvo estaba en el aire, cuando este se disipó pudo verse que en el lugar del bey-estadio estaba un enorme cráter, y en el centro se veía como ambos beyblades seguían rodando a duras penas, ambas bestias bit regresaron a sus blades, luego de eso, el blade de Violeta dejó de girar, y un par de segundos después, el de Takao.

\- ¡Whoaaa! ¡Miren lo que le hicieron al jardín! – reclamaba el abuelo al ver la escena.

\- T… ¡Takao ganó! – dijo Hiromi.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Violeta levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

\- Solo fue una diferencia de pocos segundos, pero Takao logro mantenerse un poco más – le dijo Max.

\- ¡Ah no puede ser! – decía Violeta moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo - ¡Me había esforzado tanto, creía que podría vencerte, pero creo que no soy tan fuerte!

\- Te equivocas, fue solo suerte – le decía Takao acercándose a ella – Esta batalla ha sido una de las mejor que he tenido, hacía tiempo que no me emocionaba tanto.

\- Lo dices solo para consolarme – decía Violeta cruzada de brazos e inflando un cachete.

\- No, te lo digo en serio, por un momento había pensado que me habías ganado – le respondía un poco conmovido por la actitud de su hermana – La verdad como te dije, fue solo suerte.

\- No, no es algo como la suerte – les decía Hitoshi mientras se acercaba a ambos con los blades en las manos – Violeta, ciertamente tienes un poder muy bueno, fuiste capaz de mantenerlo muy buen tiempo, sin embargo aún no tienes un control absoluto, el último ataque que lanzaste solo provoco que toda la energía que conservabas se perdiera rápidamente, fue lo que provoco que tu blade dejara de girar primero.

Ambos tomaron sus blades y después solo se vieron a los ojos.

\- Je, realmente el entrenamiento nunca es suficiente, pero has logrado un gran camino sola, pero ahora estamos juntos en este camino – decía Takao extendiendo su mano hacia su hermana – Eres una excelente bey luchadora, y realmente sería un honor en el equipo, bueno es solo si Kai te acepta.

Este último comentario hizo que todo el mundo volteara a ver a Kai, excepto el abuelo que seguía viendo el cráter del jardín. Kai solo se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir dentro de la casa.

\- El talento no es algo que se consigue, se nace con él, y tú realmente has sabido explotarlo, espero que como miembro del equipo, le des un buen uso – dijo Kai para después simplemente irse adentro.

Al escuchar esa respuesta todo el mundo sonrió. Violeta se sintió bastante contenta al escuchar a Kai, ella regresó su vista a su hermano para después tomar de su mano.

\- Bienvenida, hermana – le decía Takao.

Todo el mundo veía esa escena con emoción, ciertamente todos habían quedado impresionados con la bey batalla que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces ahora vamos a celebrar al nuevo miembro y nuestra nueva misión! – decía Daichi con emoción poniéndose de pie.

\- Bien, vayas adentro, preparemos un gran banquete – decía Violeta mientras se dirigía con los demás.

\- ¡Un momento todos! - gritaba el abuelo - ¡Primero deben arreglar el desastre que hicieron!

\- Relájate abuelo ya lo haremos después, mientras tanto empieza a sacar toda la comida que tengamos, vamos a preparar un buen recibimiento – le decía Takao mientras entraba con todos a la casa recibiendo a Violeta.

\- Es verdad, ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que hiciéramos la celebración? – le preguntaba Hitoshi mientras entraba a la casa junto con todos.

El abuelo fue completamente ignorado y todos entraron, dejándolo solo.

\- Ma… ¡Malditos niños!

Todos se encontraban dentro de la casa de Takao, empezaban a preparar una gran cena, se veía como todos se ayudaban, Takao y Daichi sacaban cosas del refrigerador, mientras que Rei y Hiromi preparaban los utensilios en la cocina, Kai y Max bajaban unas cajas llenas de vegetales, mientras que Manabu comentaba lo que podían empezar a cocinar, Violeta solo veía a todos, realmente parecían un verdadero equipo, sin decir nada o ponerse de acuerdo todos parecían pensar igual, Hitoshi se acercó a su hermana quien solo los seguía viendo.

\- Es increíble, ¿Verdad? Ciertamente saben trabajar muy bien en equipo.

\- Así es, de verdad, ellos llevan mucho tiempo juntos, realmente son muy unidos – respondía la chica para después desviar su mirada al piso – No sé si en realidad, haya lugar para mi aquí.

\- No te quiebres, no bajes la cabeza, levanta la mirada – le respondió su hermano mayor – Siempre debes de pasar los obstáculos, jamás sabrás el resultado de las cosas hasta que lo intentes. Ahora eres parte de este equipo, así que demuéstrales a todos, que eres digna de ello.

Las palabras de su hermano la alentaron a continuar, Violeta se sentía con muchos ánimos de poder conseguir una gran amistad con ellos, por lo que simplemente se acercó a los demás.

Takao y Daichi se acercaron a Rei dándole varios alimentos.

\- Oye Rei, ¿Crees que con esto puedas hacer algo bueno? – le preguntaba Takao dándole varios tipos de carnes.

\- Vaya esto sin duda es genial Takao, creo que podremos hacer un buen estofado – le respondía Rei tomando los alimentos.

\- Es una buena idea, pongamos manos a la obra – decía Hiromi con mucho entusiasmo.

Todo el mundo se volvió de piedra al escucharla.

\- ¿T-Tú quieres ayudar…en la cocina? – le preguntaba Takao un poco nervioso.

\- Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- Em…bueno, Hiromi, lo que pasa es que… - le decía Rei con cautela.

\- ¡Tú no sabes cocinar! – le dijo Daichi sin tapujos – Tienes un sazón asqueroso.

Hiromi jaló de una oreja al pelirrojo al escucharlo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo chico mono!

Parecía que una pelea nueva iba a comenzar cuando en eso intervino Violeta.

\- Em… chicos, si lo desean yo puedo ayudar a Rei – dijo ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Violeta, sabes cocinar? – le pregunto takao.

\- Jajaja claro, durante mucho tiempo estuve sola con papá, así que aprendí a hacer muchas cosas por mí misma – respondía la peli morada mientras sonreía ampliamente.

\- Vaya eso es genial Violeta, en ese caso necesitare tu ayuda – le decía Rei.

\- Oye Hiromi, ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarnos un poco acá? – le decía Max el cual estaba sacado un par de vegetales de una caja.

\- B-Bien – respondió Hiromi un poco molesta, pero solo se dedicó a ir con Max y Kai.

Rei y Violeta comenzaron a preparar todo en la cocina, Rei picaba una carne en trozos pequeños, y se disponía a ponerlos sobre un sartén con aceite.

\- O espera Rei – intervino Violeta – Primero debes dejar que el aceite se caliente, cuando es suceda debes empezar a cocinar a fuego lento, esto ayudara a que la carne se cocine más lento pero ayudara a que suelte mejor su sabor.

\- Vaya, realmente sabes bastante de la cocina – le decía Rei algo sorprendido.

\- Jeje bueno supongo que sí pero veo que también tienes varias virtudes aquí.

\- Sabes, creo que sería interesante intercambiar un poco de experiencia, no solo en la cocina sino también con el blade, debo decir que me impresionó tu duelo.

\- Vaya muchas gracias – le respondió Violeta con una amplia sonrisa y con un par de chapetas rojas sus mejillas – Realmente será interesante entrenar.

\- Por cierto…Violeta – le hablaba Manabu quien se acercaba a ella con su laptop – Perdona si te molesto pero… ¿Me podrías prestar tu Blade? Me gustaría ponerle un par de piezas que quiero probar, además de que me interesa bastante esa bestia bit tuya, es un descubrimiento increíble – le dijo con algo de pena.

\- Jeje claro que si – respondía ella muy alegre tomando su blade y dándoselo al pequeño Manabu.

Manabu con mucha emoción tomo el blade y se fue a la mesa a empezar a verlo.

\- Vaya no había visto al jefe tan emocionado – comentaba Daichi.

\- Bueno, tal vez sea porque es un blade nuevo para él, seguramente cuando tu entraste pasó lo mismo – le respondió Vio.

\- Claro que no, pero da lo mismo ahora que tenemos una misión más le vale que le ponga la misma atención a todos los blades del equipo.

\- Jeje por cierto Daichi, ¿Cómo es tu beyblade?

\- Es uno de los mejores, es el último recuerdo de mi padre – le respondió con mucha energía mostrándole su blade.

\- ¡Oh, ¿En serio?! Debes de haber tenido una vida muy dura – le dijo llena de compasión.

\- Bueno, tal vez, pero ahora ya tengo una nueva vida aquí, ahora que el abuelo me adoptó me volveré el mejor bey luchador de todos.

\- ¡Woha ¿En serio?! – preguntaba vio para después abrazar al pequeño pelirrojo – Entonces supongo que ahora eres como mi hermano menor.

\- ¡Aghh espera, suéltame!

\- No te emociones tanto Violeta – le decía Hiromi mientras peleaba varias patatas – No creo que sea muy bueno tener un chico mono como hermano.

\- Ja si bueno al menos no parezco una vieja fea y amargada – le respondió Daichi.

Hiromi le lanzó con mucha fuerza a Daichi la patata que estaba pelando, provocando que este último cayera al piso.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices fea y vieja?! – reclamaba Hiromi.

\- Jeje calma Hiromi, tal vez te dice así de cariño, además no te vez muy joven que digamos – le dijo Violeta manteniendo el sentido del humor.

\- ¡¿Tú también?! – reclamaba Hiromi lanzándole otra patata.

Violeta al igual que Daichi cayó al suelo por el impacto, sin embargo Hiromi reacciono un par de segundos después de lanzarla.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, l-lo siento! – le decía Hiromi a Violeta.

Violeta y Daichi solo se sobaban la cara, después ambos se voltearon a ver y posteriormente sonrieron. Ambos tomaron un poco de la carne que Rei iba a cocinar y se la empezaron a lanzar a Hiromi

\- ¡O-Oigan! – les reclamaba Rei.

\- Vamos a ver si te gusta la carne en término medio – le decía Daichi mientras lanzaba el alimento a Hiromi.

\- ¡Esto es guerra! – decía Violeta.

\- O-Oigan, deténganse – decía Hiromi tratando de cubrirse de los ataques.

\- Jajaja eso pasa cuando te metes con el futuro rey del beyblade – decía Daichi riendo mientras tenía sus manos en la cadera.

\- Ahora, ¿Quién será el próximo que nos lance algo? – preguntaba una divertida Violeta mientras veía a Daichi.

\- ¿Por qué no miras por aquí? – preguntaba una voz detrás del par antes mencionado, cuando ambos voltearon vieron al abuelo sosteniendo su espada – Lo que ahora les voy a lanzar a ambos son fuertes correctivos.

Después de decir eso solo se vio la casa a lo lejos mientras se escuchaban un par de azotes.

\- Y la próxima vez que quieran jugar con la comida, será mejor que se lo piensen 2 veces – decía el abuelo apuntándolos con su espada.

\- L-Lo sentimos – decía Violeta y Daichi, mientras estaban hincados con un chipote en la cabeza.

\- Jajaja creo que este equipo está más completo que nunca – le decía Dickenson a Hitoshi, mientras ambos estaban viendo la escena.

\- Jaja Violeta siempre consigue las cosas que se propone – respondió Hitoshi.

Violeta se levantó, giró su cabeza y vio a Max sacando unos vegetales de una caja.

\- ¿Me pregunto si esto estará bien? – se preguntaba el rubio.

\- ¡MAAAAAAAAX! – le decía Violeta mientras corría hacia el dejando un camino de corazones.

\- Oh, Violeta, diste una batalla increíble – le decía el rubio con su sonrisa de siempre.

\- ¡¿De verdad lo crees?! – preguntaba la chica con sus manos en sus mejillas.

\- Jeje si, la verdad creo que serás un miembro genial para el equipo – le dijo Max para después dedicarle una linda sonrisa.

\- _M-Max Mizuhara, me ha sonreído, y me ha hecho un halago _– pensaba Vio ya que por el impacto no le permitió hablar, parecía demasiado emocionada, después de un par de segundos solo se lanzó sobre el rubio - ¡KYAAAAA! ¡MAAAAX-SEMPAIIIII!

Antes de que la chica llegara a su objetivo, Takao apareció para tomarla de la oreja y empezara a sacarla del lugar.

\- Muy bien hermanita, si no vas a ayudar lo mejor será que esperes en la sala.

\- ¿Por qué te interpones en el destino? – le cuestionaba Vio mientras lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo.

Violeta fue a sentarse al lado de Manabu, ella solo veía como lo arreglaba, pero después vio en la esquina que Kai estaba recargado completamente solo y en silencio.

\- ¿Se supone que ese es el líder? ¿Por qué está tan serio? – le preguntaba Vio.

\- Así es el, no te molestes en intentar tener una conversación amistosa con él – le dijo Manabu.

\- Mmm creo comprender – respondió ella para después levantarse.

Kai estaba en una esquina parado en un pie mientras con el otro de recargaba en la pared, tenía sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza hacia abajo. Violeta solo se puso al lado de el en la misma posición.

\- Así que… Ahora soy parte del equipo, muchas gracias.

\- Hmph de nada – respondió Kai a secas.

\- Sin duda debes ser un buen líder, llevaste a tu equipo a la victoria mundial.

\- Yo no hice nada, cada uno de ellos se esforzó a su manera.

\- Vaya es curioso que digas eso, creía que te ibas a echar mucho crédito.

\- No le veo sentido a eso.

\- Vaya, parece que a pesar de todo, aprecias a los demás, ¿Verdad?

\- Siempre se debe mostrar respeto por los rivales, el beyblade no se trata de ganar, si quieres ser un ganador, pues quédate con eso, yo solo quiero batallar.

\- Vaya esa si es una gran manera de pensar.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la sala, detrás de una pared se asomaban Hiromi, Daichi y Max y veían esa escena con mucho asombro.

\- Muchachos, ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo? – les preguntaba Hiromi.

\- N-No lo creo, Violeta esta… ¿Platicando con Kai? – preguntaba Max.

\- Si antes pensaba que Hiromi es una vieja ahora creo que Violeta es una bruja – comentó Daichi.

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! – le reclamaba la chica jalándole el cabello.

La cena finalmente estaba lista, Violeta no desaprovecho la oportunidad de sentarse al lado de Max, de su otro lado estaba Takao y junto a el Hiromi.

\- Muy bien chicos espero que les guste - decía Rei.

\- Es un honor tenerte en nuestro equipo Rei – le decía Daichi con una gran sonrisa.

\- Oh Max estás sucio – le decía Violeta para después limpiarle una mejilla al rubio con una servilleta.

\- Oh vaya muchas gracias Vio – le dijo Max.

\- Agradece que te limpie con una servilleta y no con otra cosa – le dijo Vio de forma pícara para después sacar la lengua.

\- Contrólate, ¿Quieres? – le reclamaba Takao jalándola hacia el de la oreja.

\- O vaya Takao creo que también estás sucio – le dijo Hiromi tratando de hacer lo mismo que Violeta.

\- No me sorprende, Takao come como cerdo – comentó Manabu.

\- Oye, solo trato de disfrutar de la comida – le respondió Takao.

\- Pero creo que el ganador aquí es Daichi – dijo Rei apuntando a este último el cual ya estaba lleno hasta las orejas.

Todos empezaron a hacer burla y reír, sin embargo Hiromi estaba algo molesta debido a que su táctica no funcionó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Violeta.

\- Bueno amigos no me den todo el crédito, Violeta me ayudo un poco – dijo Rei.

\- Jeje no no hice mucho – respondió esta última.

\- Vaya debo decir que quedó muy bueno – decía Max.

\- ¡Yo le ayude, yo también lo hice! ¡¿Te gusta?! – decía Vio en voz alta para dar buena impresión con el rubio.

\- Si, pero ya sé cómo quedará mejor – dijo Max para después sacar su bote de mostaza y ponerle a su plato.

Al ver esto todo el mundo tomó su plato lo apartó de la mesa para evitar que Max arruinara su comida, todo excepto Violeta.

\- Vamos pruébalo – le dijo Max a Violeta para después ponerle mostaza a su plato.

\- ¡Cuidado Violeta! – le gritó Takao.

\- Jeje o vamos no debe saber tan mal – respondió esta para probar su comida llena de mostaza.

Rápidamente la cara de Violeta se transformó en una combinación de sorpresa y disgusto, ella solo murmuraba cosas mientras tenía la cuchara en la boca.

\- ¿Qué te parce? – le preguntaba Max con una gran sonrisa.

\- E…Es ugna sgensación ingdescriptiblge – le respondió Violeta con mucho esfuerzo tratando de no escupir la comida.

\- Me compadezco completamente de ella – decía Kai con la mano en la frente después de ver esa escena.

Dickenson, el abuelo y Hitoshi solo veían a todos, parecían bastante emocionados, parecía que algo que había muerto dentro del equipo había renacido, todos se veían muy alegres, y más con el nuevo miembro.

\- Creo que ellos están listos – le dijo el abuelo a Dickenson.

\- Estoy seguro que ellos serán capaces de salvar a la BBA – respondió este.

\- Si ellos no son capaces de logarlo, nadie más podrá – dijo Hitoshi – creo que están listos.

En ese momento, una persona se encontraba en el patio de la casa, solo veía el cráter de la pasada bey batalla, esta persona estaba encapuchada, ciertamente no podía verse su rostro, después de eso se acercó sutilmente y vio por la ventana como todos los Blade Breakers estaban reunidos y aparentemente pasando un momento agradable. Este encapuchado sacó un radio y llamó a alguien.

\- Adelante – respondió la voz en el radio.

\- Las cosas parecen que estaban correctas, una fuerte bey batalla se produjo aquí – respondió el encapuchado – Ciertamente se han vuelto muy poderosos, pero no es todo, parece que hay una nueva persona con ellos.

\- ¿Dickenson está ahí? – preguntó la voz.

\- Así es.

\- Perfecto, creo que será suficiente para saber por ahora.

\- Señor, puedo atacar ahora mismo si lo desea.

\- No digas tonterías, no vas a poder contra todos a la vez, mejor regresa a la base de inmediato.

\- Como ordene, Sr. Voltaire – dijo el encapuchado para después cortar esa llamada e irse.

Parece que no solo una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar, sino también una nueva amenaza, ¿Qué podría ser?

**Y bueno eso ahí lo tienen, esporo sus reviews, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido, hasta la próxima (ºwº)/**


End file.
